La Belle et La Bête (Beauty and the Beast)
by Firebolt909
Summary: **Chapter 7 is finally here!** A story involving Remus Lupin and a lost love. Rated R for content and intended audience.
1. Chapter 1

_La Belle et La Bete _(do I really need to translate that?)

Disclaimer:JKR is a Goddess, but I do like to play with her toys, and I always put them back up when I'm done.

Don't worry, I'm still captain of the H/G ship! : )

~~~~~~~~~~

"Damned cat!" Belle muttered furiously, once again having to step over one of the cursed creatures.She glowered at the black and white tabby, only one of the many she had.The bloody creatures were all in an uproar because of the rather large eagle owl, which had just delivered a letter to her, had decided to perch on her countertop to rest.The cats were hissing and meowing, all trying get to the poor owl, who was ignoring them.Belle sat down in a nearby chair, pushing yet another feline out of the way, and opened the letter.

_Arabella,_

_ _

_Need you to Apperate to Remus Lupin's for a while.Voldemort is back.Sirius Black and Mundungus Fletcher will be there as well.Place a _Shield Charm_ over the Dursley's, it'll be sufficient until you get back._

_ _

# Albus Dumbledore

Belle read the letter three times before the words sunk into her brain.She closed her stormy-gray eyes and ran her fingers through her long silvery hair, tears stinging the back of her eyes as she read _his_ name over and over.It was so hard to think of him now.So hard to thing about all the time they'd lost, all the time that had been stolen from her.Did he ever think of her now?Did he ever wonder what she was up to?Would he even care?He didn't seem to care when he broke her heart, crushed her dreams, and blackened her future, all with one simple, single word.

She had loved him almost from the first, from the very moment he'd turned to her the Gryffindor common room and asked her if she could help him out with Transfiguration.He wasn't exactly what one would call handsome, his hair was too long, his nose a bit off-center, but he always appeared to be so calm, so in control with everything, that Belle couldn't resist him.Belle may have been two years behind him, but she was excellent in Transfiguration, a class that most people found to be quite daunting.He was impressed when she showed him a secret way to transfigure a teapot into a tortoise and from then on, they became the best of friends.He'd told her that he loved her in his seventh year, only to shatter her heart and soul one beautiful autumn day two years later.

Shaking her head at the path her mind had wandered down, she studied the goblet of Aging Potion she was just about to drink.Should she just ignore the summons?It would certainly make her life easier to pretend she never received it and go back to the daily life she led.

Belle glanced around the kitchen, noting the fading curtains, smelling the stench of cabbages and cats, wondering if the task she was about to face was any harder than the one she'd been doing for almost half her life.She'd been in this house at Number 6 Privet Drive for nearly fifteen years, guarding a very special boy, and protecting her own self from the pain.The pain of not being able to be with him.So she volunteered herself for a most important and difficult task, one that Dumbledore himself protested against.Not that he didn't need someone to do it, but she was soyoung, her life ahead of her, why did she want to become some sour old maid?Why indeed.

***************

Remus Lupin stared at the message in his hand, blinking his eyes to see if he'd misread it.No, there it was, plain as ink.Why _her_?Why did Dumbledore need her here?What had she been doing that would require her to get involved in this?Years ago, he had tried to find her, tell her he made a mistake, tell her he was wrong, but she had disappeared.Totally eradicated from the face of the earth.Did she ever think of him now, wherever she was?

Remus closed his eyes in agony, thinking of that beautiful autumn day.He remembered how she smiled up at him, her pretty face alight with love and laughter.She always had a strange, quirky sense of humor, one of the things he loved most about her.She could banter with the best of them; James, Sirius and Peter felt the sting of her barbs on more than one occasion, but she always saved a sweet smile for him.A smile that would reach her eyes and set them twinkling and she'd toss that beautiful mass of sliver locks over her shoulder, making his fingers itch to touch such softness.She looked up at him that autumn day and told him she'd gladly spend the rest of her life with him, no matter what, if only he wanted her.

It was the single worst moment in Remus' young life, telling her no, but he'd felt he had to do the noble thing, even if it wasn't the right thing to do.She needed someone who would love her three hundred and sixty five days straight, and not just when the moon wasn't full.She needed someone who could give her children to love as much as he loved her, not someone who could tear her to pieces in the blink of an eye.She needed everything that Remus couldn't give her, and so he had set her free, tearing his own heart to shreds in the process.He'd left her that day, standing in the square of Godric's Hollow, tears streaming down her face.He'd turned and walked away on the most beautiful thing that had ever happened to him.Denied himself the one chance at happiness he had.And if he thought about her everyday since then, then so what?So what if he dreamed about her at night, evil wicked dreams, dreams where he loved her in ways he'd never thought possible, dreams where he'd wake up sweating and shaking with need.That was his punishment, he supposed, for breaking both their hearts.

But how could he ever face her again?

~~~~~~~~~

A/N: No, this isn't my usual H/G fluff, although I'm sure I'll manage to sneak some into this story.: )I've always loved the character of Remus Lupin, and I've always wondered why Arabella Figg would take on the job of guarding Harry at the Dursley's.Consider this my version of what might have happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle stood at the top of the hill where she just Apperated, glancing down at the tumble down manor.The manor was once probably very beautiful once, but now the ivy threatened to engulf the brick walls, the garden needed some desperate weeding, and the trim could use a fresh coat of paint.In all the time she had known Remus, he'd never mentioned where he lived, who his parents were, anything about his personal life.Belle felt like she was now privy to a long lost secret, looking down at the manor and knowing who would be inside it.

Belle fought a hard battle to come, and she'd almost backed out at the last minute.In the end, however, Voldemort's return to power took precedence over her broken heart.Belle placed a protection charm over the muggles once Harry had been safely deposited there.She had done a number of extra charms in order to protect him if she was somehow delayed.She'd packed and unpacked eight times.Those bloody animals she was forced to look after were now at one of the next door neighbors home.She'd waited as long as she could before finally coming here.She'd given Sirius Black and Fletcher plenty of time to arrive before her, not wanting to be alone with him, even for a moment.Belle couldn't control the way her heart pounded, the way her breathing escalated, the way her mind swam as she walked towards the house.Fortunately, it was still a bit of a walk, so maybe she could get her reactions restrained by the time she had to face her demon.

To get her mind off of Remus, Belle thought about Harry.She had heard what happened at the Tri-Wizard Tournament and hoped he was getting on alright.It was hard, playing her role when she had to watch him for the Dursleys.He always looked so alone that it was all Belle could do not to tell him what he was, who he was.She was never a part of James' and Sirius' crowd, being two years younger than they were, but she remembered how much in love James and Lily were.She almost had that kind of love herself….

Belle mentally shook her head, scowling at the path her mind took.She inhaled the fresh summer air and focused her mind on Harry again.Belle remembered that night his parents were killed.She remembered only because she was still in Godric's Hollow that day, hoping that Remus would…._damn it Belle_!Stopping dead in her tracks, Belle closed her eyes and took another long steadying breath.She was going to turn around and Disapperate back to Privet Drive if she couldn't get her mind off _him_.

Instead, she turned her mind towards the one subject guaranteed to get her mind off of him.Those infernal cats!Why in the name of Heaven did Dumbledore think she should have to take care of _four _of the mangy beasts she'd never know.Belle thought about the time one of them made her trip and break her leg.Aging Potion was a potion not to be trifled with, it would not only make one appear to be older, it would actually make the person _be_ older, with all the complications that being old held.Belle's bones became fragile, wrinkles and brown spots popped up all over her body, the simplest tasks tired her out greatly and nothing was where it should have been.When she stopped taking the potion last week, it was almost as if she forgot what it was like to look and feel young.Well, if thirty-two was still considered young.Pausing her stride, Belle looked up.

She was there.Here.Standing right on his door stop.Up close the old manor house was even more damaged than it appeared to be.She had passed the sign that read _Luneridge Manor_, the sign itself hanging from one chain.Biting her lip, straightening her back, and taking a deep breath,Belle reached out her hand and knocked on the door.

**************

Remus didn't have to open the door to know she was there.That sixth sense of his, the one of a predator sensing its prey told him she'd be there.He'd dreamed of her againlast night.Hell, he hadn't stopped dreaming of her ever since he got that damned letter.But the last dream was so hot, so sweet, so real.

Remus pretended not to notice how his hand trembled when he touched the doorknob, didn't want to acknowledge how his heart had increased its tempo.He slowly pulled the door wide and greeted the woman before him.

"Belle."He prayed she didn't hear how his voice suddenly turned husky.

"Re-Remus."

They stood there for minutes, each absorbing the physical changes that time had taken on the other.He looked somewhat older than he actually was, his hazel eyes seemed a bit darker than they once were.His hair was longer than it should be, the rich sandy-brown locks shot through with a streaks of gray.She was still beautiful, her silver hair neatly pulled back from her face in a tight bun that Professor McGonagall would have been proud of.Her eyes no longer held that spark of life Remus had adored so, their gray depths were tired and…was that a bit of fear he saw in her eyes?Probably.She had to have known what he was by now; it even made the _Daily Prophet _when he was dismissed from Hogwarts.He'd never told her, never wanted to see the fear that he knew she'd have, didn't want to hear her scream in terror as so many others had.

"Are you going to make her stand there all day, Moony, or do you invite her inside?"Remus flushed with embarrassment.Trust Sirius to make his presence known in an untimely manner.Glaring at his best friend, Remus stepped aside.

"I'm sorry, Belle.You remember Sirius Black don't you?"

Belle gave a small smile."Of course.Hello, Sirius."Remus watched her give Sirius a brief hug and whisper something in his ear.Sirius grinned and returned the embrace.Sirius always had a way with women.

"How have you been?" Sirius asked, taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen.Remus frowned.She never even looked back at him, as if he was wearing an Invisibility Cloak."Dumbledore told me you were working on an important assignment for him."

Remus' frown deepened.What the hell was Dumbledore thinking, sending her off on some dangerous assignment?

"Yes, I was surprised when I got his letter," Remus heard her reply in her throaty voice.Her voice wasn't normally that deep; it was like she hadn't used it in years.What the hell was going on?

He followed them into the kitchen, trying not to inhale too deeply of her sweet scent.It was just another part of being half-human, his senses were heightened by the wolf prowling around inside his body, waiting for the moon. 

Just then another being appeared inside the kitchen."Thought I'd heard a woman," Mundungus Fletcher said, coming in from outside."Hello, Belle.Dumbledore mentioned you'd be here."

Belle smiled at Fletcher."Hi, Fletcher.Still up at the Ministry?"

"What's left of it," Fletcher snorted."The Minister's gone into denial, pretending everything's ok.Bunch of bullshit if you ask me, I think the old man's finally lost it after what happened at the Tournament and all."

Remus watched at they all made small talk, nothing too serious.It cut him to the core that Belle wouldn't even look at him, not even when he handed her the cup of tea he'd poured.She just muttered a thank-you and went on listening to Fletcher bitch about the goings-on at the Ministry, Sirius sitting next to her.Remus wanted to howl, scream, slap her, do anything that would bring her attention to him, anything that would tell him that she knew he was there.Damn her. Damn him for caring.

*****************

Belle feigned interest in whatever Fletcher was bitching about and quietly sipped her tea.She felt sick.She felt like screaming.It wasn't supposed to be this hard, not after all these years.She couldn't even look at him, knowing if she gave him the tiniest glance, she'd either burst into tears or throw herself at his feet, both highly detestable things to do.She was glad when Sirius interrupted them at the door, she was about to make a complete fool of herself.She hated the way her voice had quivered when she said his name, something she hadn't done in years.

Belle glanced at Sirius, who gave her a sly wink.It was amazing that after all he went through in Azkaban, that he could even crack a smile, let alone wink.He looked older than she remembered him to be.His face was paler, his eyes haunted.

"So, what have you been doing with yourself, Belle?" Sirius asked her when Fletcher finished his story.

Belle bit her lip."Well, I've been working for Dumbledore.His assignment keeps me pretty busy."

"But all this time?What on earth could you've been doing?"Fletcher was curious.

Belle swallowed."Well, I've been guarding something for him.It's pretty much a full time job."

The four of them sat there for a while, the silence becoming uncomfortable.Belle could feel the tension sparking between her and Remus, but there was nothing she could do about it.He wouldn't speak to her and she still couldn't bring herself to steal one small look in his direction.Fletcher finally went back out into the garden again and Sirius excused himself to go send a letter off to Harry.There were only two people left in the room.

**************

Remus had had enough."Eventually, Belle, you are going to have to say something to me.You can't pretend I'm not here forever."His voice came out harsher than he intended.

He watched Belle sigh deeply, still staring down at the chipped tea cup."I haven't figured out yet what to say to you, Remus."

"A simple hello would be a nice start."

Cool, steely gray eyes met his hazel ones."Hello, then."

Remus clenched his teeth, fighting back the beast in him, wanting to force her up from that chair, kiss her, shake her, anything wipe that calm expression from her face.Didn't she know what he was?Whywas she still here, alone with him?

Belle suddenly stood up, nearly knocking the chair over in her haste."I'm going up stairs to rest.I trust you have a room for me?"

Her voice was like ice, freezing him where he sat."Upstairs, last door on the right."His mother's room.

"Thankyou."

She never made it to the door.The beast inside him broke free and stopped her before she had taken three steps in the direction of the stairs.He had her in his arms, lips pressed against hers, his tongue forcing her lips apart, dueling with her own.He had her pressed against the table, spilling tea all over the tablecloth.He couldn't think through the red haze that had taken over his brain, didn't hear her small intake of breath over the roaring in his ears.He turned feral, lips roaming down her neck, biting at the pulse beating at the base of her throat.He wanted to consume her, make her his at last, make it so he could never leave her.Remus was going to take her then and there against the table, slide deep into her soul as well as her body.There was nothing she could do to stop him.

She did.Two hands lightly pushed against his chest, branding him with her touch.The red haze cleared from his mind.Remus stood over her, panting, staring at her bruised lips, at her trembling body.Dear God, what had he done?His eyes traced down to where he'd bit her neck, the teeth marks still evident against her pale skin.He couldn't meet her eyes, didn't want to see the hatred and fear he knew would be there.Couldn't bear it seeing it; not from her.

"Go," he panted, his chest heaving with the effort to speak."Go. Now. Leave!"

She stood there for a moment longer, waiting, then turn and ran like a frightened rabbit.Remus smashed the table into.How could he face her after that?

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I'm amazed at all the reviews I've received for just that first short chapter.I really want to stop and thank a few people here:Kelzry, GinnyPotter, w&m_law, Cho Chang Girl, ~*Ginny*~, Svolkame, Orca Potter, Zelda, wendybird, ronluver, college girl, noneya, Carrie, Cancer, another *~Ginny Potter~* (and so many others that I can't even name); pretty much the same people that I'm always seeing reviewing my stories.I always look forward to reading your reviews and I just wanted to give a big thank you! : ) hugs


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: For the purposes of this story, let's pretend that Lily and James got married a year after they graduated.I'm not too sure what JKR has said on the subject about how old they were when Harry was born. 

GinnyPotter: I hope this answers your question.BTW, I have one for you. When are you going to post Chapter 24 of HP and the Dark Lord? (hint, hint) : )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Belle slowly slid down the bedroom door, shaking with fear, gingerly fingering her sore, bruised lips.Dear Heavens, what had she done!She squeezed her eyes shut in shame.She'd practically raped Remus there in the kitchen.It was so strange, she was getting up to go upstairs, anything to get out of that room with him, and the next thing she knew she was practically ripping his clothes off.He'd looked so shocked when he pulled away, the look of horror so plain upon his face.She ran like hell, too scared to face him.

She could still feel him against her, his lean, muscled body holding her as if he wanted to never let her go.She could still taste him on her tongue, the light scent of musk still in her nostrils.Belle opened her eyes, staring up at the dark burgundy room he'd given her.Like the rest of the house, this room seemed to have once been very grand indeed.Only now the drapes and bedclothes were faded from sunlight, there was a musty smell about as if no one had ever been in this room for a long time.The room was enormous, almost the size of the entire house she lived in on Privet Drive.A fire was softly burning, chasing away the slight chill in the air.

Wearily, she rose to her feet.She was suddenly exhausted and wanted nothing more than to lie in that soft bed and rest.Kicking off her shoes, she pulled the coverlet back and crawled under it, snuggling deep into the plush down filled pillow.Here eyes closed and Belle instantly fell asleep.

*********************

She was in Godric's Hollow visiting James and Lily's new baby with Remus.It was a beautiful autumn day and Harry would be almost a year old that very month.Although she'd never been really close with the Potters at school, she was there to be with Remus, who asked that she come with him.James and Lily were so much in love and it was evident that they were proud of the baby boy who smiled up at them with his mother's eyes and his father's dark hair.Sirius and Peter Pettigrew were there as well, and little Harry was passed around to each adult, blinking up curiously at the new faces.Harry finally fell asleep nestled in his father arm's,Lily and Belle went to put him to bed. 

"Are you happy to be out of school, Belle?" Lily asked her.

"Oh, yes.I don't think I've ever been so happy," Belle smiled at the redhead.

"Remus talks about you all the time."

"Does he?" Belle blushed.

Lily grinned."All the time.I'm so glad he's found someone like you.He deserves to be happy.Have you two made any plans?Oh, dear me, that's totally none of my business…"

"No, it's ok.Actually, we haven't.We don't see that much of each other, with him still at the manor and me about to head into the Ministry.My father got me a job at the Department of Magical Security."

"That's a pretty high position.Congratulations."

"Thanks, Lily.Anyway, Remus and I haven't talked too much about the future just yet."Belle felt her eyes grow misty as she looked down at the now sleeping baby."I know Remus is going to make a great father one day, he was so sweet and gentle with Harry." 

Lily giggled."What is it about seeing men with babies that just melt our hearts?I nearly burst into tears when I see James with Harry."

Belle laughed softly."I don't know, but it happens every time."

They went downstairs to rejoin the others who had all gone outside to see the new motorcycle that Sirius had just purchased.

"Now what is this thing again?" Remus asked.

"A motorcycle, Moony.Muggles ride them, sorta like a broomstick with wheels."Sirius revved up the engine.

"Sirius Black! You cut that out this instant before you wake up Harry!" Lily scolded, coming up beside her husband who wrapped an arm around her.

  
The love between the young couple was almost tangible.Belle glanced over at Remus, who was watching the two as well.Would Remus ever look at her like James looked at Lily?She knew he loved her, even though he'd only told her once, long ago when she was but fifteen.She'd turn eighteen in a few months, he's working on twenty.He seemed so distant lately, like he was thinking about a huge problem or something.

As they walked out of the Potter's house, Belle finally asked Remus what was troubling him.He looked down at her, staring intently as if he didn't know her. 

"You're so beautiful, Belle."Remus tenderly kissed her.

Belle felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up.Something was definitely wrong here."What's wrong Remus?Tell me.Please."

She watched Remus take a deep breath."Nothing, Belle.I've just been thinking about us.When do you start work?"

Belle frowned.What did work have to do with them?"Dad says I can start anytime I want.Why?"

"I was just wondering.You'll be so busy there, you won't even have time to miss me," he said sadly.

"What are you talking about Remus? Of course I'll miss you.But I don't understand."

Remus turned away."I know you don't, Belle."

"Remus, if you don't want me to work there, all you have to do is say so.It's not like I need the job.I'll do anything you want, just tell me," she pleaded."I want to be with you.I love you."

"And that, Belle, is what makes you such an amazing person."Remus said, still turned away from her.

"Remus, what is it!" she demanded, hauling him back to face her.

  
Remus' eyes were haunted, his expression pained."I can't give you what you want, Belle.I just can't."  
  


"What are you saying?"

Remus cupped her face up to his."I'm so sorry.I thought this would work out between us, I really did.I was wrong.I can't give you the life you want, Belle. I'm sorry."

"Remus!"Tears were now streaming down her cheeks, splashing down on the new cloak she was wearing.

"I'm sorry, Belle.I'm just so sorry," he murmured.Belle was in shock, this couldn't be happening, not now.Remus placed a kiss on her cheek."You'll forget about me, I know it."

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's better this way, trust me."Belle stood there in the center of Godric's Hollow, and watched Remus walk away from her.She wandered around aimlessly, until hours later, Lily Potter found her, shivering in the rain that had started to fall.She told Lily what had happened, couldn't miss the look of pity Lily gave her.Belle stayed with the Potters for almost a week, hoping that Remus would come back, say he'd made a mistake.He never came. 

*******************

Belle woke up the next morning, blinking at the flood of light that shone through the heavy drapes.She hadn't meant to sleep so long.Stretching, she left the bed and went into the bathroom.The bathroom was really stunning, Red Italian marble with gold inlay.Taking a long, hot shower, she dressed and went downstairs.Sirius was at the table, eating toast with marmalade.

"Morning, Belle," he greeted her, looking over his teacup."Remus told us not to bother you last night, you must've been exhausted. Sleep well?"

Belle smiled."Yes, thank you."She walked over to the stove and poured herself a cup.

"We got an owl from Dumbledore.He said he'd be here later on in the week.He's still settling things at the school."

"Do you know what he wants from us?"

Sirius frowned."Something to do with Voldemort, of course.But I'm just not too sure."

Belle began going through Remus' shelves, looking for the ingredients she needed.Her bags were over in the corner and she rummaged through them as well, getting out the other things she would need.She added everything in the cauldron, in just the right amount.

Curious, Sirius came over to sniff at the potion."What's that stuff?" he asked, scrunching up his nose at the smell.

"It's for Remus.He'll need to take this pretty soon."She stirred the Wolfsbane Potion and added a bit of mint to it.

"My God." Sirius' jaw dropped.Belle glanced at him to see him stare at her in amazement.

"Why so surprised?Severus Snape isn't the only potions master in the world you know."

"How did you find out?He never told you, he still thinks you—"

Belle shook her head."I knew almost from the start. Anyone with a copy of _Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them_ could've figured it out."

Sirius jerked her arm, getting her attention."Why didn't you tell him then?My God, Belle, he's been under the impression that you didn't know—"

"I didn't know it mattered.I foolishly thought he wouldn't throw away what we had just because of that.I didn't realize exactly what it meant."

"I'm sorry.Maybe if you told him—"

"No, Sirius.I can't put myself through that again.I can't."Belle went back to stirring the now steaming potion.

Wanting to change the subject, Sirius asked, "Wolfsbane Potion is supposed to be very complicated.Where'd you learn to make it?"

"Dumbledore's assignment left me with a lot of time on my hands.I learned to do a lot of things."

"Right, about that assignment.I want to thank you for watching Harry.Especially when I wasn't there do it." At her look of surprise, he explained,"Dumbledore told me.I kept on badgering him about why he couldn't stay with the Weasleys instead of those Muggles.Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, but I really do want to thank you." 

Belle gave him a small smile."You're welcome, Sirius."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Spring Break is here! (does happy dance)Anyway, I'm going to my parents house, and hopefully if ff.net doesn't break down again, I'll try to post this before I leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus stared fixedly on the antique cherry bookcase in his chamber, silently pondering if he should use it.This house of his was very old, passed down to him from his Muggle ancestors.They were quite an odd lot from what Remus had read of his family history and the house was full of secret passageways and corridors that lead to other parts of the house.The tall 18th century bookcase was the door to one such passageway….it lead straight into Belle's room.A hundred times last night, he'd caught himself wandering too close to bookcase, telling himself that he was just going to check on her, make sure she was warm enough, if she had enough pillows and blankets, see if the fire was properly lit.And each time he stopped himself from making that fatal mistake, recognizing the lie for what it was, an excuse to go to her.He fought the same battle tonight, just to see her once.He imagined how she would look, sleeping in the warm bed, snuggled under the covers, her hair spread out over the pillow, moonlight reflecting against her pale skin, making it appear a liquid gold. Her lips would be slightly parted as her chest slowly rose and fell with each soft breath of sleep.Long eyelashes would make crescents over each cheek, fluttering gently as she slept.

Closing his eyes in anguish, Remus sighed and leaned back further into the soft sheets.Probably the only advantage to being a lethal beast once a month was that the highly perceptive senses remained with him throughout the entire time, and not just when the moon was full.He was able to avoid her all day, wouldn't face her after what occurred in the kitchen yesterday evening.Like a wolf sensing its mate, he was constantly aware of her location in the house and on the grounds.He could now hear her in her room through the thick oak paneled walls, tossing and turning amongst the covers, mumbling to herself.Two days left until the full moon would work its evil magic…two more days he had to find a way to exist with her in the house.Remus didn't know if he could do it.

He heard her rise from the bed, pad barefoot over the carpet, her nightdress rustling with the movement as she opened the door.She descended the stairs, now she was headed towards the kitchen.Remus' fists clenched the sheets as the image of her, her long silver hair hanging down her back, white nightdress hugging her slim body, moist pink lips slightly parted as she waited for his kiss…._stop it Remus!_He jumped from the bed, quickly moving over to the open balcony to let the chilly night air cool his mind and body from his heated thoughts.

She was pouring something in the kitchen, probably making a nice cup of tea.She was now coming up the stairs, the scent of the hot drink drifting ahead of her.She was going to her room now, she'd be safely inside in a few moments…no wait…she was passing her room, walking instead to..

Knock.Knock.

Shocked, Remus whirled around at the loud noise._Please let it be Sirius, let it be Fletcher, Dumbledore, even Voldemort himself.Oh God, let it be anyone but Belle_, he prayed_._Almost hesitantly, he opened the door.She was just as he pictured in his mind, her sliver hair tangled about her shoulders, white nightdress concealing the lush curves of her body, the bare feet.She gazed up at him and Remus felt his face flush as her eyes roamed over him.He wore a pair of ruby silk pyjama bottoms over an open night robe, exposing a large expanse of his chest, including the bite of the werewolf.Self-consciously, he pulled the robe together, securing it with the belt. 

"Belle." He couldn't help how his voice sounded slightly breathless.She stood there in his doorway, an angel sent to torment him for his sins.

"Remus, I hope I didn't wake you."She was holding a steaming goblet.

"No, I was just outside on the balcony."His fists balled at his sides as he tried to keep his hands from knocking the goblet from her and dragging her inside and throwing her on the bed."Did you need something?"He tried to sound casual, hoping she didn't notice how his breath had quickened.

"Actually, I made this for you."She held the goblet for him to take."You need to drink all of it."He took the goblet, trying not to touch her fingers in the process.She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to drink.Not caring what it was, hoping it was some sort of sleeping draught to take his mind off her, he sipped.

"Mmm.Not bad.What is it?"He took another long sip.

She waited until the goblet was nearly empty before answering, "Wolfsbane Potion."

The vessel slipped from Remus' fingers and bounced, the potion seeping into the thick blue carpet.Blood thundered in his head, his mind swam as he tried to keep from falling to his knees.His body felt dense, heavy, and the air in his lungs froze.He stepped back, nearly tripping over the fear that had burrowed into his dark heart._She knows…she knows…she knows…oh God!_

"Remus! What's wrong?"Belle entered the room, tentatively touching his shoulder, trying to get him to look at her.He shrugged her away, burying his face into his hands.A barrage of emotions hit Remus all at once; he couldn't sort any of them out.He didn't know whether to feel joy that she finally knew him for what he was or pain that she finally knew him for what he was: a killer.

"Remus, please," she begged, coming to stand beside him, wrapping her arms around him. "Tell me what's wrong.What did I do to upset you so?"Remus' throat tightened, he couldn't find the words to tell her.Shaking, he turned in her embrace, meeting her tear filled gaze.

"Belle….oh Belle, you weren't supposed to know.I tried to hard to protect you," he gasped into her hair, burying his face into the soft liquid waves of silver, not wanting to see the revulsion in her expression that he knew would be there.

"Remus.What are you talking about?" Belle grasped his face in her small hands as she looked deeply into his eyes.

Remus swallowed."How long have you known?"

"Is that what this is about?I knew ages ago.I figured it out in my sixth year."

Waves of nausea washed over Remus."Why did you never say something?"

Remus watched her eyes grow steely."I could ask you the same thing," she replied coolly.

"Damn it, Belle! Don't you understand?I was trying to protect you!" he cried, wrenching away from her to go outside on the balcony.His knuckles gripped the railings, turning white, feeling the wood splinters bite into his palms.

"How?" she asked, stubbornly following him."How were you going to protect me?By breaking my heart and yours?If you even have one at all," she added cruelly, her words cutting into him like a dagger, straight into his heart.

Remus closed his eyes in pain, shaking his head."I just wanted you to be happy.You needed someone who could love you, cherish you, give you a life with children.I couldn't give you that.I wasn't what you wanted."

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WANTED!"she shouted into the night.He couldn't look at her, stood facing the darkness."You never have," she whispered to his back."It's two more days until the full moon.You'll need to drink the rest of the potion once per day until then."

"It won't help.Severus said I need to drink it the week before."

"Fat lot he knows.I've spent a lot of time working on the Wolfsbane Potion.It'll work just fine."

Remus could still taste the potion on his tongue."It tasted differently than what Severus made.Sweeter."

She came to stand beside him, looking out over the garden.He could feel her warmth in his bones, smell her scent in his nostrils."Yeah, well.I improved it some," she said wearily."Dumbledore's assignment left me with a lot of extra time on my hands."

"I never meant to hurt you, Belle," he said softly."I'm sorry."

He felt her shudder next to him."I'm sorry too, Remus.Goodnight."He let her go, he had no choice.It was better this way.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Everything starts to come together in this chapter….I hope.Does anyone want to volunteer as a beta reader?I'm starting to feel like I could use one, if it wasn't already evident that I don't use one already.Email me at [firebolt909@yahoo.com][1] if anyone is interested.

As much as it pains me to admit this mistake, it appears that I said that Belle lived at Number 6 Privet Drive in Chapter 1.After re-reading PS/SS again, I realized my error.Mrs. Figg actually lived two streets over from the Dursleys.This isn't very important, however I just wanted to point this out and say that let's all pretend that JKR meant to have her live next door from Harry. : )

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Belle was so confused.She'd hardly been here for two days and already she was going absolutely insane.Damn Remus for ripping into her old wounds, breaking the ice that she had so carefully wrapped her heart into.He'd dug up the past, when she had it buried years ago.It's so hard, trying _not_ to set herself up for the heartbreak she knew was waiting for her again, but like a moth to a flame, she knew exactly what she was getting into.She just didn't know how to fight against it. 

_I guess I never realized how much being a werewolf affected Remus.Not until it was too late,_ Belle thought._Maybe I thought he loved me enough to look past what he was._

Belle pointed her wand at another rose bush, which suddenly picked up its roots out of the ground and moved over to another part of the garden where there was more sunlight.She had been here all morning, trying to take her mind off her troubles by doing a bit of old fashioned garden work.The manor garden appeared as if it hadn't been cared for in decades, the roses were wild, the hedges untrimmed, weeds and vines had taken over the flower beds.Remus would just have to deal with the changes she was making.

"Looks good."A dark shadow fell over her.Belle raised her hands over her eyes to shade them from the glaring sun.

"Hello, Sirius."

Sirius Black smiled down at her."Fletcher just got word from Dumbledore.He'll be here this evening."He dropped down on his knees to look directly at her."Did you and Remus have your talk?"

Belle sighed, looking at the rosebush she had just transplanted, watching a butterfly fit and flutter about the blooms, not wanting to discuss this right now."Yes, but nothing was settled.Sirius, I know what you're trying to do, and I really appreciate—"

"It's not what you think," Sirius broke in.His eyes glazed over and a strange, haunted look appeared in their dark depths."Belle, I spent a lot of time in Azkaban thinking about all the mistakes I made, all the things I should have done.Life is too short, too precious, to waste.That was the lesson I learned.Remus made a mistake, true.He thought he was trying to protect you from the pain of having to deal with a werewolf.He wanted you to have all the things you deserved in life.Your mistake was not telling him you knew the truth." Sirius laid a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to lookup at him."You both lost a lot of time over those mistakes.Don't waste anymore.You've punished yourselves enough now.You belong together."

Tears flooded down Belle's face at his words.She felt Sirius pull her to him in comfort. "It's just so difficult, Sirius.It's just so difficult."

"I know, Belle," Sirius said, gently rubbing his hand up and down her back."But you both gotta try."

********************

Belle spent the rest of the afternoon in the garden, working like a house-elf.Slowly getting to her feet, her gray eyes scanned the garden, looking for any last minute changes.She did a good job, for one who's never worked much outside before.The rose bushes were now happily waving their branches in the sun as butterflies and bees zoomed around.The deep green shrubs and hedges were pruned, and stood in neat boxes along the paths leading down to the Victorian fountain that stood in the center. The once overgrown grass was a soft lush carpet, perfect for walking barefoot upon, or having picnics in the shade of an oak tree in the late summertime.

Smiling to herself, she turned around, only to come face to face with the one person she'd tried to avoid.

Remus stood at the door, surprise etched into his face."You've been busy here."

"Yes, I hope you don't mind," she said.

"It's beautiful.I don't come out here often anymore.My mother would have had fits over the state of the rose beds.She was always the one in the family with the green wand." His smile turned sad as his gaze roamed over the changes she made. Belle's heart ached at the memory of Remus' parents.She'd never met them—they'd died while Remus was at school—but she remembered how much he missed them.

  
"Dumbledore's here," he said abruptly, his eyes losing that far away look."He's waiting to speak to us."

"Let me go change my robes, I must look a fright," Belle replied, absently dusting the dirt, leaves, and grass from her robes.Remus reached out and pulled a stray leaf from her pulled back hair.

"You look beautiful as always," he murmured.She bit her lip, her face turning red, wondering how to reply to that, while Sirius' words echoed in her head._You belong together._

She walked past him into the house."Tell the professor I'll be down in a minute," she called, rushing up the stairs.

******************

Remus watched her retreating form.What had possessed him to go to her after last night?He knew the answer already.She.She was in his blood, a fire burning through his veins, tormenting him with each breath he took.There was no purging her from his soul, she had invaded it when she was barely fifteen.He had been so lonely for so long, so lost without her.For the past few days he felt as if he'd been treading on broken glass around her, each shard piercing his heart with every step.He needed her, wanted her in his life, but had no clue as to how to begin to ask her to give him another chance.He'd stayed up all night last night, wondering why he didn't just let her go, let her walk out of his life, but he knew he couldn't do it.Wolves mate for life.She was his.He couldn't let her go; not this time.

Remus sighed, his eyes once again roaming over the new world she had created out of the weeds and thorns.He could picture them there out under the oak tree sharing an afternoon picnic, or secluded in the tiny maze behind the fountain making love under a twinkling blanket of stars.There was so much he didn't know about her, where she worked, what she did, where she lived.He knew she wasn't involved with anyone, he could sense it if another had touched her.

He only had one more day with her.Tomorrow night, the moon would be full and he would have to escape down to the cellar to transform.Dare he ask her to wait for him?Remus turned to rejoin the others inside.

"Ah, Remus," the Hogwart's Headmaster said as Remus sat down on the dusty sofa in the great living room."Is Arabella coming?"

"I'm here, Professor."Belle rushed into the room, walking towards Dumbledore who gave her a brief hug.

"Arabella!Goodness me, I haven't seen you in ages!Certainly not like this!" Dumbledore drew back to look at her admiringly.Remus frowned.What did he mean he hadn't seen her in ages?She's on some assignment for him!And what did he mean "certainly not like this"?Remus watched curiously as Belle blushed and quickly took a seat in the chair opposite him.Remus and Sirius were on the sofa and Fletcher occupied the other chair in the room.Dumbledore stood in front of the empty fireplace gazing over them all.

"Well, now that we are all here, I need to tell you why I've asked each of you here." He heaved a great sigh, as if the weight of the world was placed upon his shoulders."Voldemort is back."

"How?" asked Fletcher.

"I'm sure you all knew of the Tri-Wizard tournament and how Harry Potter was named one of the champions," began Dumbledore, his voice grave.He quickly filled them in on who had placed Harry's name in the goblet and the events of the third task.Remus paled at the thought of what Harry went through and turned to Sirius, to gage his reaction.Sirius was almost calm, as if he heard this before.

"Is Harry alright?" Remus asked. 

"He's as well as can be expected, but we'll get to him in a minute.Now I'm bringing you all together because—" began the Headmaster.

Belle jumped up, interrupting Dumbledore.She looked panicked and was deathly pale."Professor!Why am I here?Shouldn't I be at my post?" she almost shouted. 

"I'll get to that in a minute, Arabella."Dumbledore said.Belle sat back down, her gray eyes wide with fright.Dumbledore continued on."I've asked you all here because each of you are my most trusted friends.I'm reinstating the Order of the Phoenix."The room fell silent as each pondered those words.The Order of the Phoenix, Remus remembered, was the secret society of wizards against the Dark Arts.It had been formed only once before, during the last of Voldemort's Reign.Remus was aware of only a few members: Sirius, James and Lily, Peter, Fletcher, and McGonagall were the original members, all working together to fight Voldemort, through whatever means necessary.Remus, Sirius, and Peter were secretly guarding James and his family.Of course, that didn't end as it should have.Remus scowled at the thought of Peter and his betrayal, vowing he'd see Peter dead before this was over for his part in their deaths and his role in helping Voldemort return.

Dumbledore spoke again, his voice grave."I have certain tasks that I need each of you to perform.Fletcher, I need you and Arthur Weasley to use every connection you have at the Ministry.Get notes on who can be trusted, who want to help us in our cause.Bring that information directly to me."Fletcher nodded and Dumbledore turned to Sirius."Sirius, I'm afraid my task for you is the most dangerous.You once escaped Azkaban, the only person who has ever done so.I need you to draw me a detailed blueprint of Azkaban.Voldemort's first move will be to gather the surviving Death Eaters there and ally with the Dementors.I need you to break back in, make a map of all the tunnels and entrances in and out of the fortress."Sirius never blinked as he agreed.Remus felt sick to his stomach at what his friend was being asked to do. Breaking out was one thing; getting back in was another.

"Hagrid and Madam Maxine are both currently working on meeting with the giants to discuss a possible alliance with them.We are going to need all the help we can get."Dumbledore informed them."Severus Snape is also working on something for me as well."

"Remus, Arabella."Dumbledore looked at each of them."Your tasks are intertwined—and the most important of all.Remus, I ask that you provide us with a meeting place here.The remote location is perfect for our plans."

Remus agreed at once, wondering why his task was so important and what it had to do with Belle.His question was answered when the Headmaster turned to Belle, looking down at her over his half-moon spectacles.

"Arabella," he began, "You volunteered for your task fifteen long years ago, performed it with courage and unquestionable loyalty.I need you to continue."

"Of course, Professor." 

"However, I need to move you.Your post is too dangerous at this moment.You are to move here with your charge. I shall explain more later on."

Dumbledore stepped back to the fireplace and faced them all again."Fletcher, if you are ready, I need you to leave immediately.Meet with Arthur Weasley.He already knows what to do."Remus watched as Mundungus Fletcher stood up and Apperated, a loud _pop_ echoing in the room.

"Professor," Belle spoke at last, "Wouldn't my…my charge be better off where it's at?" Remus' sharp eyes didn't miss the glance she gave in his direction.

Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling in the fading sunlight."It's ok Arabella,Remus needs to know what you've been up to."

Remus sat up with excitement at finally gettingto learn what she had been doing for so long."Remus,Arabella has been guarding Harry Potter at his relatives' house ever since that night I left him on the Dursley's doorstep.She's been undercover as an old woman, living in the next house over, closed off from the rest of the world for the past fifteen years.She's placed an innumerable amount of protection charms over the house, keeping Harry's location a complete secret."

Remus' heart stopped in mid-beat as another piece of the puzzle fell into place.Why?Why would she _volunteer_ to do something such as that?Didn't she know what she'd have to do?

Dumbledore explained further, "To answer you question Arabella,the Dursley's is no longer as safe as it once was.I knew you could keep Harry from the last of Voldemort's followers, and even the Dursley's own anti-magical ways would hide him from the best of wizards.But now…now things are different.Voldemort is back, and I fear more powerful than before.The location of this place here is perfect for you to hide Harry until the school term starts and both you and Remus have enough power to keep him well protected here."He turned to Sirius."Sirius, as Harry's god-father, I feel I should ask you for your permission.Perhaps you would like to bring him here before starting your own mission?"

Remus watched dumfounded as Sirius grinned."I'll go write him immediately," Sirius said, getting up from the sofa and heading upstairs.

  
"I must go," said Dumbledore."I'm needed back at the school and I must meet with others.Good luck to you all."

Remus nodded absently, his mind occupied with a thousand questions; all revolving around the beautiful silver haired witch sitting stonily across from him."Good bye, Dumbledore."

"Bye, Professor," Belle muttered, staring off into space, lost in her own thoughts.She suddenly hopped up."I'll go get dinner started. I'm starving aren't you?" she asked in a forced cheerful voice.

Remus stood up and grabbed her arm as she passed the sofa."Why did you do it, Belle?Why did you volunteer for a task such as that?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Remus."

"You were heading into a high ranking position at the Ministry," Remus continued harshly, ignoring her statement, trying to get her to look at him."You could've been the next Minister in a few years.Why did you do it?Why did you give all that up to protect a boy you hardly knew?Damn it, you had so much to live for!"

A pair of ice cold eyes met his own."No I didn't.Not anymore," she said bitterly.She jerked her arm out of his grasp and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Whew! This was a long chapter for me.This just seemed like a good place to end this one, I might have the next one up later on tonight or tomorrow!Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

   [1]: mailto:firebolt909@yahoo.com



	6. Chapter 6

A/N:Um…this chapter is pretty much why I rated this R….so consider this your warning, if you somehow haven't missed where this story was leading up to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the third night in a row, Remus laid back against the soft pillows in his bed, hazel eyes narrowed, focused upon the bookcase.He had gotten what he wanted; Belle would be staying with him the entire summer.

The predator in him was out tonight, the moon's near-fullness making him take on more of his wolfish characteristics than normal.His senses were even more heightened than usual, he could hear her slight breathing, smell her clean scent, nearly taste her on his tongue.He heard her go out on her balcony; she was still out there, standing near the edge, hands on the railings.

Blood simmered in his veins as he brooded over the evening's events.Tonight.He had to settle everything between them tonight. 

Remus got up, disregarding the fact that he was only covered in dark blue silk pyjama bottoms, heading towards the bookcase.A quick tap of the third book on the left and the door swung open, leading him into her room.

*******************

She heard him coming, didn't have to turn around to know he was right behind her, the warm rush of breath on the back of her neck contrasting sharply with the cool night breeze.

"What is it Remus?" she asked with a sigh.She was so tired and had many things to do tomorrow, such as prepare the house for Harry.

"I want to talk to you."She felt his arms fall on either side of her, his hands resting on top of hers.She was trapped between the heat of his body and the coldness of the balcony.There was no escape.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this, Belle. This isn't how it should've been.I only wanted you to be happy, safe, with a husband and family surrounding you.You had everything going for you, I never meant…I never meant for you to hide yourself away from the world.I didn't want you to end up hating me for what I was, that would've been unbearable.It happened so many times before, people would find out and never speak to me again, hating me.I didn't want you to hate me."His voice was strained, distant, sounding very far away like he was speaking to her through a tunnel.

Belle gazed up at the stars overhead, Remus' words sinking in.It was so clear to her now; he'd never really understood her, never comprehending how much she loved him.He'd automatically lumped her in with the rest of the world that had always shown him hatred and fear, without ever giving her the chance to prove herself.Anger welled up inside as she thought about this, but just as quickly Sirius' words hit her again:_You've punished yourselves enough now.__You belong together._

_What should I do? Do I just forgive him and try to move on? _Belle looked up to the moon, to see if the pearly orb could provide some answers._I love him.I know he loves me too, I can feel it._

"So what do we do now, Remus?"She felt him heave a sigh and gasped as the strong arms gently turned her around to face him.

Wolfish eyes bored into hers as he caressed her cheek."I…uh…I…I want you to stay with me."He seemed almost scared, hesitant.Belle wasn't fooled.

"I am staying with you, Remus.Remember Dumbledore's task?Harry will be here in a few days."She broke away from him to go inside._Damn him!Why won't he say it?!_

Belle's arm was nearly jerked from her body as Remus harshly pulled her back and fused their mouths together in a deep, desperate kiss.Heat coiled inside her as he pushed her back up against the railings, her hips making a soft cradle for his own.She felt the predator in him, he was turning feral on her, out of control as he ravaged her mouth, bruising her lips once again.Her arms wound tight around his neck as she felt him try to break away._Not this time, Remus._

"Belle!" He gasped hoarsely, trying once again to break her hold.

"I love you, Remus," she said, pulling him back down to her for another torrid kiss, refusing to let him leave her."I know you love me.I'm not going to let you do this to us a second time."

He gazed down at her for a moment, she could see the moon reflected in his eyes, mixing with the love and desire already in those hazel depths.Her world turned upside-down as she was suddenly hoisted up in his arms.God, yes, she was starving for a taste of him, needing to be a part of him.He carried her off the balcony, ignoring her gasp of surprise as he walked directly past her bed and went in through the bookcase to his own chamber.She wanted him so much, so badly, she never stopped planting sweet kisses on his face and neck, didn't let go of him when he gently laid her down on the soft sheets.He ended up falling on her, groaning aloud as their bodies made full contact, the heat burning them alive.

She'd made love to him so often in her dreams, there was no fear, no hesitation as the dream slowly became a reality.He was tender, he was fierce as his hands and lips lovingly memorized every inch of her body, wringing soft moans and gasps and sighs from her.She got to explore the tastes and textures of his own body as well and the room was filled with his deep moans and growls, echoing out into the night.

"Belle…Belle…please," she heard him whimper as she delicately traced each scar that criss-crossed his chest with her tongue, stopping to lave the mark that branded his skin, wanting to take the pain from each wound.Molten fire poured through her veins as she watched him remove his only clothing; her own filmy nightgown had long since been torn from her.He was so beautiful, stretched out over her, completely naked.She just did manage to bite back a scream of pleasure as he lowered himself over her, fitting her to him perfectly.

A small cry ripped from her throat when he finally entered her, filling her heart and soul as well as her body with warmth and love.Wave upon wave of the most glorious sensations washed over her, leaving her feeling finally whole, completed.His own heated moans exploded into a silent scream of ecstasy as he too, found fulfillment, and she sighed deeply as she felt him collapse upon her, loving the feel of being completely surrounded by him, inside and out.She almost missed his soft words as he gently rolled over and pulled her to him, covering them with the satin coverlet.

"I love you, Belle."

*****************

Remus stretched languidly as the morning sun crept through the curtains.A smile formed when he felt a soft body cuddled against him, silver hair fanned out over his chest, face nestled in the crook of his neck.God, he'd never felt so right, so good before.Never.He was quite content to just stay right where he was, never moving for the rest of his life.He toyed with that sweet thought for a few moments longer before reality set in.

Had he been to rough with her? He was out of control last night, the hunter in him seeking its prey. He knew it was her first time, it was his as well, and he should've been more gentle than he was. He certainly never should have loved her again and again, not so soon after the first, but he'd been hungry for her for so long…

A dreamy sigh interrupted his thoughts.

"Morning," said a sleepy voice.He felt her stir against him, raising her head to plant a kiss on his lips.She was so beautiful, her ivory skin cast into a rosy-golden glow in the early sunlight.She was temptation personified as she rolled him over on top of her and deepened the kiss.It was another hour yet before Remus could think rationally again.

"Are you hungry?" he gasped, trying to force his breathing back to normal.

"Mmmm…I could eat.But I don't think we can leave this bed, do you?" she murmured in his ear, her own voice raspy.

"We don't have to." Remus held out his hand, summoning his wand.With a quick wave and an ever quicker incantation, a small tray filled with tea, milk, muffins, clotted cream and strawberry jam appeared in the space next to them.

"Ingenious!"Belle rose up, settling them against the pillows and eagerly biting into one of the muffins as he poured the tea.In between kisses and soft sighs, they managed to empty the contents of the tray, and when this hunger was satisfied, they fell back unto the tangled sheets to satisfy the other, more urgent need.

They stayed that way the entire day, each unwilling to move beyond the world they created where the only thing that existed was each other and the love they shared.Remus was wrapped in a warm cocoon of satin and the silk of Belle's body when he noticed the light outside had faded into deep shades of purple and pink and gold.Night was rapidly falling.

"Belle," he whispered, waking her from her sated slumber."Belle, wake up."

"Mmm…" He nearly cried at the thought of having to leave those sweet lips and soft caresses she lavished on him so generously.

"Belle," he tried again, easing back."Belle, it's almost night."

That woke her up immediately.She straightened up, turning to face the window.He watched her bite her lip."You need to take your potion before you go."

"I will," he agreed, kissing her one last time before raising up."Belle," he swallowed, once again fighting to say the words he wanted to say the previous night, before she burned through his control."Belle, I love you."She smiled, coming to her knees before him.He grasped her shoulders."I'm going to the cellar.Will you….will you be here when I get back?"

She wrapped her arms around him."I'll always be here, Remus," she said against his lips."I'm not leaving you.Ever. Didn't you know?Wolves mate for life."

He smiled roguishly."I'm the only wolf here."

  
She kissed him hard, running her fingers through his already mussed hair."That's what you think."

*****************

Belle watched him leave, sadness taking hold of her insides at the knowledge of what he would soon be going through.She eased up out of the bed, wrapping his night robe around her, his musky scent imbedded in the soft folds, surrounding her.She crept downstairs, hoping not to have to run into the other house guest; Sirius would definitely get a few teases in.In the kitchen, she took note of the empty goblet, still steaming with the smell of the potion.Closing her eyes, she could almost sense the changes occurring in Remus; the pain, the desperate struggle to fight, senses escalating as the wolf took over the man inside. Like she had said repeatedly, she spent her time at Privet Drive practicing and learning many, many things; spells and charms and potions that few wizards could do. 

Should she go to him?She was in no danger, Remus would never hurt her, no matter what form he took.She could go down there and be with him, help him, comfort him.No one would ever know.

Her decision made, Belle opened the door that led to the cold, musty cellar, hinges creaking as the door swung open.Silently, she descended the darkened stairwell, not the least bit afraid of meeting a full grown, live werewolf.

She could smell him before her feet even touched the freezing stone floor.The cellar was cold itself, rivulets of water trickled down the brick walls, the smell of must and dirt mixing with the scent ofwolf.Wine barrels were stacked along the walls, the only witnesses to the transformation that had just taken place.

Grey eyes scanned the shadows cast from the moonlight coming in from the tiny window near the ceiling.She had excellent night vision.Turning around slowly, she could hear the deep breathing of another being, a small scuttering of a mouse as it ran across the floor.

There, in the corner, underneath a set of barrels, was Remus.Even in his current state, he was beautiful.He was huge, almost the size of a small deer.He was covered in light brown hair, with gray streaks on his sides and down his neck.He was asleep, curled into a large, furry ball, tail wrapped around him.Belle carefully eased herself up to him, snuggling deep into the warm fur.He even smelled like Remus.She stared at him a moment longer, pressing a kiss to his ear, which twitched on the top of his head.Belle curled up against him, a blissful sigh escaping through her teeth.

****************

Remus woke, eyes blinking, adjusting to the darkness around him. A heartbeat thudded in his ear. He was so warm, so peaceful, it was eerie.He'd never felt this way, not in this state. Mind still groggy from the combination of the effects of the transformation and the potion, his senses were not as sharp as they normally would be. Something was nuzzling against him, warm gushes of air stirred the hair on his neck.He could almost smell her, feel her in his arms.Leaning back, he tried to see what was there with him.

Wolf eyes widened in shock.She practically glowed where the moonlight illuminated her white silvery fur.She was absolutely the most beautiful being he'd ever encountered. Where did she come from? How did she get here? As if sensing his questions, she slowly raised her head, yawning, exposing rows of pointed ivory teeth.She stretched, long limbs reaching out, back arching gracefully._A she-wolf._Her eyes met his; _her grey human eyes_.Remus felt his draw drop.He could've sworn she winked at him.He watched fascinated as she pressed her nose into the fur just above his neck, blowing a warm puff of air and licking his ear, her long pink tongue hot against his skin.She laid her head back down onto small paws, and smiled at him.He followed suit, and nose against nose, they drifted off into sleep again.


	7. 

A/N: Sorry it took me so long for this chapter, I got diverted by "The Chaser

A/N: Sorry it took me so long for this chapter, I really appreciate everyone writing me and telling me to get my ass in gear : ) I've sort of entered into a crossroads with this story, so I'm really just feeling around where I want to take this.I just hope this chapter was worth the wait….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the third morning, Remus woke up to find he was in his human state again.He looked down at the figure lying next to him, wondering what to do about her. She had stayed with him the entire three days, never leaving his side.They'd played and nipped and roughhoused around the cellar like puppies during the nights and slept curled up against each other, noses pressed together during the daylight hours.He'd never had someone stay with him like that; James, Sirius, and Peter always had to leave during the day so no one would suspect…and ever since then, he'd always been alone.

He knew she had most likely figured it out during her masquerade as Mrs. Figg, and she was always excellent in Transfiguration, why she even tutored him in it!But Remus didn't like how he seemed to have this effect on his friends, turning them into unregistered animagi.He ran his fingers through the silvery fur, marveling at the soft texture.He watched her stretch, slowly opening her gray eyes as she looked up at him.He watched, fascinated as she transformed.She was so beautiful, no matter what form she took.

"Good morning," she said huskily, kissing him.He was so weak, it was all he could do to muster enough strength to kiss her back.

She leaned back, looking him over. "You need rest," she told him firmly, pulling him up to his feet as she rose. He couldn't speak and so he nodded, and leaned on her as she led him back up the stairs.She sat him down in a chair in the kitchen and fixed something for him to drink.

"Here, drink this," she said after a few minutes of throwing some ingredients in a pot on the stove, giving him a goblet filled with a dark potion that smelled wonderful.Remus drank deeply, feeling the warmth of the liquid seeping into his bones, energizing him.

"What is this?" He asked gruffly, his voice having not been used for days."It's wonderful."

"A bit of something I found in an old book.It's an energy drink," she said."Do youwant something to eat now? I can fix a bit of toast."

"Belle," Remus began hesitantly."You stayed with me.The entire time."

She smiled down at him, buttering bread."Of course I did, Remus.Did you think I'd let you go through that alone?"

"I never wanted you to see me like that," he replied dejectedly, watching her as she placed two slices of bread on a plate and waved her wand over them.

"I know you didn't.But I did." Her gray eyes flashed."You aren't ever going through that alone again," she stated firmly, setting a plate of toast before him."Now eat this before it gets cold."

"I don't want you doing that again."

Belle stopped buttering her own toast and looked at him sharply."Too bad."

"Belle, I'm serious—"

"Actually, he's Sirius," Belle said, grinning.

A deep chuckle came from behind Remus."I never get tired of that," Sirius said coming in the kitchen and pouring himself some tea."How are you feeling, Moony?"

Remus gave his friend a weak smile."Fine, Padfoot."

Sirius pulled out a chair and sat down, staring at Remus intently."Belle," he asked, "I'm going to pick up Harry this afternoon.Will that give you enough time to get things read here?"

Belle bit her lip."Yes, but did Dumbledore say anything—"

Sirius cut her off, "He sent an owl while you were downstairs.He said he will be stopping by tonight."

Belle smiled, "Good, everything should be in order then."She then turned to Remus, ordering, "You need to get to bed.I'm going to need your help later on."

Belle rose from her chair and waited for Remus to take the hint.He felt like a little boy again, being sent off to bed for being bad.Strangely enough, he realized he liked the feeling.Exiting the kitchen with Belle right behind him, he heard Sirius chuckle.

" 'Night Moony!"Sirius called after him.

Belle leaned against the bedpost, arms crossed as she waited for Remus to change and get into bed. Tucking in the sheets around him, she leaned over to kiss him.

Remus stopped her by placing a finger of her lips."Belle, are you sure about this?"He had to ask just one more time, just to make sure.

She smiled and gently pressed a kiss to his finger before removing it and covering his lips with hers."Positive.Now go to sleep.I'll wake you when it's time."Placing one last kiss on his forehead, she left, softly closing the door behind her.

Remus sank back into the pillows with a small sigh. He knew it would do no good to fight her, her mind was made up.She wasn't going to leave him. It felt wonderful, not having to be alone anymore.

**********************************

Belle spent the rest of the day working on the different spells and incantations in order to make the house safe for Harry.In between, she would go and check on Remus.He looked so peaceful, so beautiful with his hair fanned out on the pillow, eyes closed in deep slumber.Even in sleep he could sense her presence as he rolled towards her and arched his face in her hands when she leaned over him to brush the light brown hair out of his eyes.The energy potion she had given him erased the traces of exhaustion and pain that had lined his features from his ordeal, no longer was he thin and gaunt and his complexion was restored to its normal appearance.The new Wolfsbane potion she had developed couldn't completely take the pain of transformation away, but it did lessen it some.During her exile on Privet Drive, she had learned everything she could about werewolves, reading both wizard and Muggle books on the subject, sorting fact from fiction.She'd studied the various treatments and potions available and had managed to add to them, making the Wolfsbane potion more potent, more powerful.One of these days, she vowed, she would find a cure.

It was nearly sunset.Sirius would be here with Harry and Dumbledore would appear as well.She had to do one final spell, and she needed Remus to join her.She hated that he had no time to recover from his ordeal, he was still so weak, and would be weaker once the spell was complete, but there was nothing she could do.Harry's safety came first.

"Remus?"Belle gently shook him."Remus, wake up."Remus merely snored softly and rolled over, grabbing her arm and tugging her down onto the covers with him.

"Remus!It's time."Belle tried to push herself up, but the man just rolled on top of her, immobilizing her.He nuzzled her neck, lips leaving a moist trail as they roamed about.She shivered.

"Mmmm, now where were we last?" He murmured in her ear, pressing his body against hers suggestively.Oh, of all the times for him to start this!

"Remus…" Belle gasped between soul stealing kisses, "We….have…to…get….the final spell….in place….before Harry comes!"

Remus raised up."Now?"he asked, his fingers just beginning to unfasten her robes.Belle had to regain her breath before she could answer and even then, all she could do was nod.

"We'll finish this later then," he said, raising up and giving her one last kiss.

She shivered again, this time from the cold as he left her and began dressing.She scooted from the bed and frowned, looking down at her wrinkled, half buttoned robes.She smoothed the wrinkles out best as she could and refastened the buttons.Running her fingers through her hair, she managed to make herself presentable.She wouldn't have time to change once the final spell was in place and Dumbledore and Sirius with Harry would be here soon.

"Ready?" Remus asked her.Belle took a deep breath.She hated doing this last spell.

"Yes," she replied, feeling his hand close around hers, giving her strength to do what she had to do."We have to go outside."

************************

Remus let her lead him outside, wondering what this final spell involved.It was clear from the expression on her face that it wasn't pleasant.He watched as she swallowed nervously, pausing at the corner of the house.

"Belle," he said, "What do we have to do?"

She bit her lip."It's a really complicated spell, but it's very simple, if that makes any sense.As the owner of this house and grounds, you have the power to protect Harry.As his Guardian, I have to share that power with you."

Remus thought for a second.That sounded simple enough."What then?" he asked.

She went pale."We…uh, have to let our blood run together and fall on the four corners of the house.It forms a barrier."

Remus blinked.Then he realized what was wrong with Belle.She absolutely hated the sight of blood.He smiled, "Are you still a bit squeamish about a few drops of blood?" 

Her eyes narrowed as color flooded back into her cheeks."I'm not squeamish!" she spat."I just don't really treasure the thought of bleeding to death!Why do you have to have such a big house?"She handed him a knife."Just do it before I lose my nerve!" she ordered, holding out her wrist.

Remus felt himself pale at the thought of hurting her."Belle—"

"DO IT!"

Remus took the knife and made a cut along the vein in her wrist, wincing as the crimson blood began to flow down her palm.

"Ok," she gasped."Now you."

Remus wasted no time in cutting his own wrist.Pressing his wrist against hers and holding it outward over the ground, he watched fascinated as their blood merged together and ran down their joined hands.

Belle still had her eyes closed."Now concentrate hard on the person we want to protect from harm," her voice was low.

Remus closed his eyes and focused hard on the image of Harry, the bright green eyes, messy black hair, the face that looked so much like James.Another form appeared next to Harry.Belle. Yes, she needed protecting too.

Three more times, at each corner of the house, they had to perform the spell.Remus had to keep on reslicing his arm, since werewolves healed quickly.Belle was shaking fiercely by the time they had reached the fourth corner, and so weak that she collapsed in his arms when it was finished. Remus carried her inside and quickly healed her arm. She was colorless from the loss of blood.

"Thanks," she murmured when he sat her on the sofa and handed her a goblet of the energy potion.

"I love you," Remus said.

She smiled weakly."I love you too."

A loud popping noise prevented him from kissing her."Ah, there you are!" said the voice of Dumbledore."You have finished the final spell then?" he asked.

"Yes, Professor," replied Belle."Everything is done, except for—"

"That last spell will wait for one more month, Belle."Professor Dumbledore looked down at her and Remus over his half-moon spectacles.Remus wondered what spell they were talking about.

Belle rose up in alarm, "But Professor!Don't we need to—"

"In one month's time, Belle."Dumbledore smiled kindly down at her."You'll understand then," and then the man winked at them both, his blue eyes twinkling merrily."I need to get back to my work, Harry and Sirius will be arriving soon."

Remus looked from the Headmaster to Belle, who was now staring at him in wonder.What on earth were they talking about and why did they have to wait a month to find out?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:Ok, this looks like a good place to stop.The next chapter will most likely be out later on this week. And be sure to look out for the next chapters of "The Scar," "The Captain," and "Dear Tom," this week as well.(am I biting off too much here?)Thanks for reading! : )


End file.
